


Ms. Maizono's Backstage

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Male Bimbofication, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Makoto became Sayaka's personal sex slave.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Ms. Maizono's Backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blooksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooksy/gifts).



> I swear most my shit isn't as degenrate or as short.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Maizono!," a large crack in the air as the riding crop came down on the pale flesh of Makoto's ass. Maizono stood behind him as his upper body laid on the table as he panted, "Makoto, what do you have to say for yourself?! You're meant to protect me, but you can't even focus, everybody could tell what was going on at the concert! Are you trying to embarrass me?". 

Makoto's steps were light as he walked right behind Maizono, painfully aware of the vibration in his ass as it rubbed him every way, yet with no relief in sight. He whispered her words in his head, ignoring any of the cheering or how he might look then, "Alright Makoto, if you're a good boy at this concert, I'll swear I'll make it worthwhile!". 

Makoto was snapped back to reality as another crack of the riding crop came down, "You didn't answer my question, should I even keep you around Makoto?". "N-No, I'm sorry Ms. Maizono, I-I am so worthless, aren't I?" the words fell out with no hesitation, remembering the first time she coerced him. Maizono let his pants drop to the ground, Makoto's cock nearly bursting out of the same cage, Maizono pushed her fingers into his ass, pulling out the small vibrator, all while he desperately pushed for any friction; Also unlocked the tight cage around his cock, immediately hardening. 

Only to receive another harsh blow, coloring his ass more in the red blotches and older bruises. "Makoto, I can't believe you're like this!" tying up a small collar and chain around his neck before throwing him on the ground, now distinctly aware of his body as the bruises flared up and the tingling in his ass disappeared. Makoto dropped further, resting his head right at Maizono's heels, muttering apologies. She smirked as she yanked the chain up, feeling herself harder as Makoto always tried and failed to follow her every whim. Still reveling in her genius and remembering how it all started. 

"Makoto? Is that you? It's been so long!," Sayaka happily ran up, hiding her already brewing plan. It wasn't long before he was in VIP areas with the pop star, everyone wondering how he could land such a famous friend. She led him backstage right after a show, gesturing to him to sit as she stood up in her stage outfit, "Sayaka, you were amazing out there! I can't even believe you'd want someone as normal and generic as me. . ," he awkwardly laughed. 

Sayaka comforted him, "No, no Makoto, I should be the one thanking you, you help so much with my stress relief, I know you'd do anything to help me". Makoto stared at her with awe before she continued, "But. . .I have been getting more stressed lately, and I was hoping you could help," her fingertip drifting to his chin. "A-Anything for you Sayaka!," he happily spoke, completely unaware. 

But nowhere he was, begging as Maizono played with his body every which way. "M-Ms. Maizono, I swear I- I swear, I can make it up to you!" She looked dismissive of him before speaking, "I suppose maybe you can put yourself to use," she lifted her skirt, revealing her cock. The eager boy already jumped on the opportunity, "Th-Thank you, Ms. Maizono! I swear-," he was cut off as the leash pulled him, "Get on it before I reconsider". 

Makoto, happy as ever, impatiently swallowed the dick, running his tongue around the thick base, thanking her in incomprehensible groans around her length. Maizono grew impatient, her cock demanding more as Makoto softly and gentle sucked; She gripped the back of his head, nearly swearing at him, "Do you think that's enough after how much you've embarrassed me?!," Makoto's expression fell, before violently forcing him to take her dick, uncaring as he gaged, still thanking her. 

His cock twitched, leaking out a thin line of clear precum as he was face fucked. Maizono occasionally holding his head as his nose pushed against her stomach, forcing more gags out of him. Maizono grew tired quickly, kicking him in the stomach to push him off, he fell to his on his back; Quickly lifting his legs and presenting himself, "M-Ms. Maizono, I-I know I haven't been the-the best but please-". She drops to the ground in front of him, quickly lining herself up before roughly assaulting his ass as he threw his head back. 

She smiled down at Makoto as pumped herself into him, all while he moaned with as much regard as a cheap whore. His fingernails dug into the irritated flesh on his thighs, uncaring as each bruise and mark flared up as Maizono pushed him further. She tightly held him by his hips slamming into him with no regard for his pleasure. Makoto's erect cock violently twitched every time his prostate as much as brushed, precum dripping right below his stomach. Quickly it became too much for the boy, giving no warning was he covered his abdomen in his cum. 

Maizono angrily looked down at him, no missing a beat as she continued to ram into him, "M-Makoto! Did I say you could finish? After all the begging you treat me like this?!," grabbing the chain and yanking him to the side, Makoto barely acknowledging her words as his body was toyed with. He looked up at her in a seemingly gazed over and drunken focus, "Ms-Ms. Maizono, I-I can't help it's-So good," skipping a breath as he was fucked. 

Maizono cringed as she already felt herself losing control, giving one last thrust until filling the boy; She pulled out semen quickly leaking out as Makoto laid twitching on the ground and covered in semen. A voice quickly came from the door, "Ms. Maizono! It's time for the fan meet!," she snapped out of her thoughts before fixing her outfit and running out, leaving Makoto as he came down from his high. 


End file.
